Storybrooke High
by oncerforlifeig
Summary: What happens when all of our lovely characters go to high school together? But this is no ordinary high school, with Principal Cora Mills in charge, there's no telling what could happen.
1. New School, Same Story

_**New Story, feel free to drop me a review!**_

* * *

I could never quite understand why my parents picked Storybrooke High out of all the other schools to send me to.

I felt like Harry Potter when it was time to go to Hogwarts except we didn't come home for the summer.

This school was year round and I wouldn't come home until I graduated.

I secretly think that this is a form of punishment for dating behind their backs because no matter how hard I pleaded, their minds were made up.

Luckily this was the first year the school had been established and they were only taking freshmen so there were no upperclassmen to bully us.

Also my best friend Mary Margaret was going there too so I did have a friend.

"I wonder what it's going to be like to live at school."

I crossed my arms as she and I stepped out of my car at the airport, unpacking all our luggage.

"I bet it's wonderful. Learning is so much fun."

She smiled and clapped her hands.

I groaned and shook my head, "You can be a real nerd sometimes. You know that?"

She just giggled, "Yet you're my best friend. What does that make you?"

I smirked, "Crazy as hell."

My mom walked behind us and thumped me in the head, "Language Emma Swan!"

I rubbed the spot she thumped, "Sheesh. Sorry."

We went through airport security and handed the lady at the gate our tickets, "Enjoy your flight ladies."

She smiled and I sarcastically smiled back.

My mom and Mary Margaret's hugged us, "Be safe girls. And Mary, you call me as soon as you land, understand?"

She rolled her eyes playfully, "I will mother. Don't worry. Love you."

I didn't want to let go of my mom, "Go on Swan, you don't want to miss your plane."

I took a deep breath, "I love you mom."

She smiled and kissed my cheek, "Love you more munchkin. Have a safe flight and have fun. But learn something!"

Mary Margaret and I looked back at our moms as we walked down the long hall of the gate and saw them wave.

We waved back and then the doors closed and we boarded the plane, "This is so exciting!"

I got comfortable in my seat, "If you say so."

I stared out the window, it was going to be an 8 hour flight.

Something told me exciting was an understatement.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for flying California Airlines, you have reached Storybrooke, Maine. Have a wonderful day."

The flight attendant said and I couldn't wait to get off the plane, flying just wasn't something I enjoyed and my parents knew that, but this was the quickest way to get here.

"Come on Emma, we need to get our luggage and find the person that's supposed to pick us up."

Mary Margaret said cheerfully, reaching out to grab my hand and help me up.

"Yeah. I almost forgot why we were here." I smirked.

After grabbing our luggage we saw a man holding up a sign that said "Swan and Blanchard"

Mary Margaret grabbed my hand and ran toward him, "That's us!"

She smiled brightly and the guy was taken back a bit by her happiness but he was kind about it, "Follow me then."

He led us to a coach bus and when we boarded it, we noticed there were a few other kids on the bus as well.

"Hey guys! I'm Mary Margaret and this is Emma."

She always enjoyed being a conversation starter, I just waved to everyone and sat down next to the window.

As we made our way to the school, I gazed out the window, mentally landmarking places I wanted to visit while Mary Margaret was talking to this girl named Ruby and her friend Belle.

"You love books too?! I can tell we're going to get along just fine!"

She and Belle were having a good time.

The person in front of us turned around and stretched his hand to me, "Hi, my name's August. And you're Emma right?"

I raised my eyebrow as I glanced from his face to his hand then back to his face, "Yeah. Nice to meet you August."

I said before turning my attention back to looking out the window.

"Don't worry August, she's just sour right now. She'll be okay once we get settled in. Just wait until someone mentions a party and she becomes the friendliest person you'll ever meet."

She wasn't lying, parties were something that I truly enjoyed besides occasionally rebelling and art, I had this thing for drawing and sketching ever since I was a little girl.

I made sure to bring a few sketch pads with me so when I got bored or needed to think, I could just go draw and clear my mind.

The bus came to a stop, "Here we are, Storybrooke High."

We all got off the bus and stood in front of this huge building, "And we're supposed to live in this ancient building?!"

This girl with short black hair said as she crossed her arms.

"Mother must be joking. Just because she's principal doesn't mean I should have to go here."

August walked over to her, "Your mother is the principal?"

She nodded, "Then you must be Regina right?"

She was taken back, "Yes. How do you know that?!"

She frowned and he held his hands up defensively, "When my parents and I came out here for a tour, your mother mentioned that her daughter would be enrolling as well."

She huffed, "Yeah well, she failed to mention both her daughters would be coming. My sister will be here later."

"You have a sister?" Mary Margaret asked, grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

Regina nodded, "She's a year older than me but she's in the same grade as us."

She started walking toward the doors of the school and August chased after her, still asking questions.

I shook my head laughing, Mary Margaret playfully bumped her hip into mine, "Ready to move in, roommate?"

I smirked, grabbing my bags as well, "Ready as I'll ever be. Lead the way."

As we headed inside, I felt my bags become lighter.

I turned around to see this guy holding them up, I frowned, "What are you doing?"

He just gave me a smile, "Helping. I figured you would be too stubborn to let me voluntarily carry them in for you so I thought I'd help without you noticing."

I dropped the bags, "And just who are you?"

He picked them up and threw them over his shoulder, "Neal Cassidy. But you can just call me Neal."

I folded my arms and tilted my head, "I didn't sit my bags down so you could carry them."

He chuckled, "I know you didn't. But you haven't protested to it either. I'll go sit them by your room. 3 right?"

I stared in awe, "Yeah." Mary Margaret answered.

He went ahead of use and I just watched him, "How the hell did he know all that?"

She shrugged, "Not sure. Maybe he overheard us. But you have to admit, he is charming. I hope to find my prince charming one day."

She sighed happily and we made our way to our dorm.

From the outside the school looks big but it's nothing compared to once you walk in, the ceiling was so high up.

There were two sets of four dorms, four rooms for girls and four for the boys, two to a room.

So in total, there were 16 of us living at Storybrooke High.

I could feel the tension slowly rising, I began to wonder if this was a good idea.

Probably not. As we approached our room, my bags were sitting by the door.

I picked them up and went in the room to unpack.

Our room was normal sized, two beds adjacent from each other, two desks, a big enough closet and two dressers.

"I can tell we are going to have so much fun!" Mary Margaret squealed with glee.

"Right. Fun..." I mocked as I flopped down on my unmade bed.

I folded my hands behind my head and stared at the ceiling, deep in thought.

Mary Margaret continued to unpack her stuff and made up her bed.

We were interrupted by a voice on the loud speaker, "Students, welcome to Storybrooke High. My name is Principal Mills. I can't wait to get to know you all this afternoon. Once you've unpacked your things, please make your way to the cafeteria where we will have dinner and talk. I hope you all like pizza!"

We looked at each other and shrugged, "Guess we better go then." I said, sitting up and grabbing my phone.

There was a missed call from my mom, I figured I'd call her back later.

Walking down the hall, we noticed some of the guys that were on the bus, pushing each other and playing around.

"Dorks." I scoffed and we just laughed as we walked into a beautiful room with one long table that had 22 chairs all around it.

"There must be 5 teachers then." Mary Margaret whispered to me as we sat down toward the end of one side.

August and this guy who was in all black sat on each side of Regina, who was sitting across from us.

Although she was ignoring August, she seemed intrigued by the guy in black.

Neal came and sat next to me, noticing me staring, "His name's Killian. He's my roommate."

I glanced at him, "I didn't ask you that. But thanks for carrying my bags."

Again he just smiled, "No problem. It's all about being nice."

"That's something I'm not used to."

I smiled at him and looked down at my plate, trying not to blush.

"Well get used to it. I'm a gentleman and will treat you the way a girl should be treated, with the upmost respect."

He took my hand in his just as the principal walked in, so I quickly pulled it away, not wanting to attract any attention.

"Hello students, I'm principal Mills. Welcome to Storybrooke High, the next four years will truly be an amazing experience and I hope you all enjoy it. So before we eat, I want us to go around the table and introduce ourselves and tell everyone one thing about yourself."

I let a sigh escape my lips, knowing deep down I'd rather not be put in the spotlight but I guess I didn't have a choice.

"We'll start with you since you're on the end."

She pointed to Regina, who gave her a sarcastic smirk, "Wonderful mother. My name's Regina Mills and I have a short temper so don't piss me off. I like fashion."

Principal Mills rolled her eyes, "Right. Next."

The guy cleared his throat, "Aye, I'm Killian Jones, son of a pirate and I love water."

He flashed a smile my way before slumping into his chair, there was a girl next to him with long red hair, "I'm Ariel and I love spending time at the beach."

A hooded guy next to her with a bow and arrow spoke next, "The names's Robin Hook and adventures are what I like most."

Principal Mills gave him an intrigued look, "Young Robin, you may remove your hood at the table. In fact, no hoods or hats on inside, that goes for boys and girls."

She looked at each one of us.

"I'm Graham. I love to hunt, I'm quite good at it."

I looked up at him, his accent was thick but it sounded soothing to the ear, "I'm Ruby! I love to party!"

She laughed, I noticed she had on a lot of red.

"Hi, I'm David. I enjoy hanging out with my friends."

Mary Margaret hadn't taken her eyes off him, "August. I'm a writer."

Regina scoffed, "Stalker is more like it."

August had moved seats, I wondered why, "Ah I'm Neal, son of Professor Gold and I like challenges."

He turned to me, I could feel everyone's eyes on me, "Hi. I'm Emma Swan and I like music."

I looked back down at my plate, grateful the moment was over, "Hey everyone, I'm Mary Margaret, Emma's best friend and I love learning."

Principal Mills noticed the quiet girl next to Mary Margaret, "And you are?"

The girl looked up from her book, "Belle. As you can see, I love books."

She smiled at us before burying her head back in her book, we laughed.

"And no reading at the table. You kids will have all the practice you need in your etiquette class with Professor Blue."

Two ladies came in with trays of pizza, sitting them down in front of us, "Thank you ladies. Dig in everyone and enjoy."

We all grabbed slices, the guys especially, and once dinner was over, we all went back to our rooms and got some sleep, class started tomorrow.


	2. First Day of Class

_**I'm sorry this chapter is short but it's been sitting in my notes forever so I decided to post what I have and hopefully since summer is approaching I'll have more time to write!**_

* * *

The loud blaring of my alarm clock and Mary Margaret's are what caused me to roll out of bed, landing on the floor, still wrapped snuggly in my comforter. "Come on Emma, wake up. We have class in an hour." Mary Margaret crouched down and shook me as she yawned, still sleepy herself. I groggily groaned, "Mmm, no mommy. Five more minutes..." Then I felt a swift yet subtle kick in my leg, "Get up! You forgot to set the clock! We only have 10 minutes to get ready!" My eyes shot open and all I saw was my shoes on the floor and Mary Margaret's feet run past me and out the door to the bathroom.

I quickly jumped up and ran behind her, washing up as fast as I could but decided I didn't have time to pick an outfit out so I just threw on my sweat pants and a t-shirt with a pair of black Chuck Taylors. Mary Margaret insisted on wearing her yellow sweater with her black pants and black flats, even if that meant we'd be a minute late for class. As we ran down the hall to Etiquette class, I rushed to put my hair in a messy ponytail and Mary Margaret was busy trying to part her hair perfectly. We made it in the classroom just as the bell rang, luckily we weren't the only ones who were late. David, Killian, Regina and Neal ran in after us.

"Good morning class, please take your seats and kindly be on time tomorrow. And by on time I mean early. My name is Professor Blue but you may call me Ms. Blue if that suits you." We all took our seats, I liked sitting in the back, it gave me time to daydream without getting caught. Mary Margaret sat in front of me and David sat beside her. Neal sat next to me, "I see you guys were late too." He said with a smirk. I laughed to myself, "Yeah. Turns out I set the alarm wrong." Ms. Blue cleared her throat, "Miss Swan I presume?"

She looked at me and everyone turned around, "Yeah." She began walking toward me, "It's 'yes' and I see you and Mister Cassidy were having a conversation while I was trying to instruct my class, please don't let me be rude and interrupt. Continue." I slouched into my desk, sighing and looking out of the window, "So I guess that means you're finished, correct? I'm so glad you are allowing me to continue. Also, you and Mister Cassidy remain in your seats after the bell, I would like to have a word with you both." Neal put his head on his desk, "My dad's not going to like this." He whispered and I bit my lip. My first day and already having to talk to the teacher, great.

Within the next ten minutes Neal had fallen asleep and I started sketching in my book, still listening to Ms. Blue drone on and on about manners and whatnot. Finally the bell rang and everyone started leaving as she began erasing the white board. I nudged Neal and he woke up startled, causing me to giggle, and I don't normally giggle. "What's so funny?" He asked as he stretched and grabbed his backpack. "You have drool on your face." I smirked. "Come to my desk children." She said and we got up and walked toward her as she sat down.

We stood side by side, Neal stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and I clutched tightly onto my sketch book. "Children, I do not tolerate disrespectful behavior in my classroom, now I'm letting you off with a warning this time but if this happens again, you'll be sent to Principal Mills office. Understood?" We both nodded and she smiled, "Good. Now get to your next class and have a nice day." I walked out first, heading toward my dorm room since I had the next period off. Neal walked beside me but was headed somewhere else, "Catch you later Emma." He smiled before running off.

I made it back to my dorm room and found a note on my pillow. With a furrowed brow, I walked over, picking it up to read it. "Miss Swan, please see me in my office immediately. Sincerely Principal Mills" Great, what have I done now? I dropped my books on the bed and made my way to her office.

This was definitely something I was not looking forward to. I could feel myself growing nervous the closer I got to her office. Mary Margaret was somewhere around here, I wish she were here with me though. I was just about to knock on her door when she opened it, "Ah Miss Swan, do come in." She stepped aside and I entered, noticing other kids in her office as well. She circled around us and sat at her desk. I stood in line with the others, noticing it was me, Regina, Ruby, Robin and a girl I hadn't seen before. It must be Regina's sister.

"I called you five in here because you possess magical properties and I want to establish some rules for you. Now Ruby, I know you turn into a wolf at night so please wear your cloak at all times, we don't need any incidents. Young Robin, I understand that you can never miss a target with your arrows, no archery outside of the gym. Again, we don't need any incidents. And finally, you three. Emma, Regina and Zelena, you wield powerful magic, please keep your emotions under control and keep a cool head. No using magic outside school grounds, and no magic in the classroom unless your professor instructs you to. Are we clear?"

We all nodded and she smiled, "Good. You may resume doing what you were doing." As I headed back to my room, still in shock, I couldn't help but wonder how she knew my magic was powerful. I just figured it was ordinary and I had no idea Ruby could turn into a wolf, that's pretty cool. And Regina and Zelena had magic too, guess I'm not the only one. I wonder if when they get mad, their magic flares up like mine does. When I finally got back to my room, Mary Margaret was there reading. "Hey bookworm." I teased and she smiled.

"Hey, where were you?" I stretched out in my bed, "Principal Mills wanted to see me." I blankly stated. "What did she want?" She asked, concern filled her voice. I laughed and turned to face her, "To tell me not to practice magic unsupervised…" Mary Margaret shook her head smiling before burying it back into her book. We each had two more classes left, luckily we had them together.

Then it would be time for dinner and recreation afterwards. I just wanted to watch television and fall asleep already. I was beginning to miss home and my parents, their hugs and hearing their laughter. I should probably call my mom soon, she's probably curious about my first day. I made myself a mental note to call her after dinner then go play some volleyball or something to help clear my mind. Maybe catch up with Neal, I wonder what he was doing after dinner. Hm, guess I'll just have to wait and find out.


	3. We Dare You

**_Terribly sorry for the wait, I'll be updating this along with a few others regularly now._**

* * *

The next class we had was Spell and Potions taught by Professor Gold.

I think that's Neal's dad.

Well I can feel the awkwardness already.

Mary Margaret and I sat toward the back, the teacher hadn't arrived yet.

I was secretly hoping Neal was taking this class too, I began to feel my cheeks get warm as I thought about him.

Was I blushing?

Oh gosh, I don't need Mary Margaret finding out because I'll never live this down.

The door opened and Professor Gold walked in, "Afternoon class. I am Professor Gold. There are two things I do not tolerate in my class-"

Just then Neal burst through the door.

"Sorry! Gym ran late…"

Professor Gold narrowed his eyes, "Make that three things I don't tolerate. See me after class."

Neal nodded and made his way toward where I was, where there just happened to be an empty seat.

He smiled at me as he sat down, "Hey Emma."

I gave a coy smile, "Hey."

Professor Gold cleared his throat, "Will I have to separate you two?"

He glared at the both of us and I quickly looked down at my notebook, "No sir, that won't be necessary." I replied.

"Very good Miss Swan. Now. My three rules are as follows: do not talk while I am talking, do not bring food into my classroom, and do not be late. Breaking any one of these rules will result in a trip to Principal Mills' office. Understood?"

In unison we all said 'yes' and he began the lesson.

I don't know why I thought this class would be fun, all we did for the entire hour was read and take notes.

I thought we would be mixing potions but when I looked around the room, there weren't any test tubes or beakers.

Just books and the occasional motivational poster.

I hate those things, whomever made them up needs to have all their fingers broken.

The bell snapped me out of my daze, I quickly rose as I gathered my things, "Hey do you guys have shop class next?" Neal asked the both of us.

"Actually yeah we do. You have it too?" Mary Margaret asked and Neal grinned.

"See you guys in class."

He stayed in his seat as we left.

I felt bad for leaving him there but it was his fault for being in trouble.

Plus I'm sure all his father wants to do is talk to him.

Shop class with Mr. Marco was definitely the highlight of my day after two boring classes I finally got to do some hands on stuff.

He told us to build whatever we wanted and at the end of the month we would be graded on our project.

Mary Margaret chose to build a bird house, she's sentimental when it comes to animals.

I picked a grandfather clock, I figured I could send it to my parents when I got done.

Although today we didn't actually start on what we wanted to build, it was still refreshing.

We went over all the safety rules and he told us there would be a quiz next class, if you don't pass you can't use any tools.

Easy as pie, I'll pass this class with no problem.

Once the bell rang, I could feel myself become happy.

I was ready to call my mom then grab something to eat.

I told Mary Margaret that I would meet her in our dorm room in a few minutes then we could go to the cafeteria.

I wanted to talk to my mom alone, so I went out to the basketball court where it was empty and dialed my mom.

"Hello?"

I smiled when I heard my mom's voice, it's only been three days and I miss her terribly.

"Mom?" My voice cracked a little.

"Hey knucklehead. How was your first day?"

I smirked, she always called me knucklehead when she knew I was having a rough day.

"It was okay, I miss you and dad..."

I could hear a soft laugh, "We miss you too kiddo. We'll be up there to visit next month. Until then, try to stay out of trouble."

I raised my eyebrow, "How did you know?"

She tsked, "I didn't until just now. Emma Swan! What did you do?!"

I sighed, "I was just late for class, that's all."

I paced around the court, "Please be on your best behavior. I don't want a negative report when we come up there. Do you hear me?"

I ran my hands through my hair, "Yes mom."

I could almost imagine her face, it made me glad I was here and she was there, "Good. I love you knucklehead. Now go do some homework because I'm sure you have some. And stay away from boys!"

It was freaky how she could guess certain stuff, "I love you too mom. Kiss dad for me."

We said goodbye and I hung the phone up.

Now I could finally kick back after a semi boring day.

"Ready to grab some food?" Mary Margaret asked as I walked in our room, throwing my bag on my bed.

I didn't even bother sitting down, "Yeah, let's go."

As we walked to the cafeteria we ran into August who decided to stick with us.

Once we got inside the cafeteria everyone else was already seated and chatter filled the room.

"Hey Emma and Mary Margaret! Over here!"

I turned to where the sound came from only to see Neal waving at us from the end of the table.

He had saved us seats, that was nice of him.

"Hey you." I smiled as we all sat down.

"You up for some volleyball after dinner?"

It was like he read my mind, "Yeah sure. Sounds like fun."

We just stared at each other smiling for what felt like hours but in actuality was only a few minutes.

Principal Mills walked in and the room fell silent.

"Good evening students. I trust you have a wonderful first day and will have an even better one tomorrow. I also heard about a few incidents with tardiness this morning..."

She knew exactly who we were because we all looked down, even Regina.

"Please do not let it happen again. I don't want to see you in my office unless it's for something good. You may indulge in tonight's meal. Curfew is at eleven sharp, everyone must be in their respective rooms by then. Anyone who gets caught will come see me."

I know I shouldn't be but I am afraid of the principal.

I don't know if it's the evil grin she gives when lightly scolding us or the fact that she pretty much knows everything about us and can predict our next move.

Either way I wanted to steer clear of getting in trouble with her.

"I smell beef!" Ruby shouted, hitting the table with her hands as she stood up.

An older woman walked in the room pushing a cart with trays on it, "Sit your tail down Ruby and act decent! We're in public."

Ruby sighed deeply and crossed her arms as she flopped back into her chair, "Sorry Granny. Oh everyone this my grandmother, she's the chef."

Granny smiled at everyone, "You all can just call me Granny."

She started passing out plates that were covered with tops.

Once everyone had a plate in front of them, Granny nodded, "Okay, dig in."

We all took the covers off to reveal hamburgers with a side of fries.

I could almost feel my mouth water before I indulged in the best burger I have ever tasted.

Everyone was quiet because they were too busy enjoying their food, Granny is an amazing chef.

The fries were just as good as the burger, and to top it off our choices of drinks were soda, a milkshake, or water.

I ordered the milkshake of course, who wouldn't?

By the time I finished everything on my plate, I was stuffed to the max.

It didn't feel like a school cafeteria but more like a diner, it gave me a peaceful sense, like a piece of home.

Neal stood up, "Ready to go work that burger off?"

It was almost as if I couldn't move, "Give me five minutes and I'll be there to kick your butt."

His lips formed into a smirk, "Care to make this interesting then?"

I narrowed my eyes, "I'm listening..."

He chuckled, his laugh was so mesmerizing.

"I gather up four more guys and you gather up four more girls. Whoever loses has to do a dare. Deal?"

I thought about it for a minute, I knew how efficient I was at playing volleyball, I can do this.

"Deal. But only if I can get three more girls."

We shook hands and he went off with a big group of guys.

I looked at Mary Margaret, I automatically knew she would want to play.

She may be sweet but she kicks ass at sports, I don't even know how it's possible.

I looked around the room, making mental notes in my mind of who looked capable enough to help win the game, not just play.

Ruby, Regina, and Ariel seem like great assets.

I would ask Zelena but she disappeared as soon as we finished eating.

A game of volleyball may just be what we need to truly get to know each other.

Ruby, Regina and Ariel agreed to play volleyball although it did take some convincing to get Regina to agree.

We walked into the gym to see the guys setting the net up.

"Prepare to lose." Ruby said with a smirk.

Killian turned around, "I do believe it'll be you girls who will lose. And we figured out quite the phenomenal dare."

I raised my eyebrow, "I'm glad you think so but I'm afraid you all won't win. At least not this game."

Neal walked over to me, "Care to give me a kiss for good luck?"

I stepped closer to him, close enough that our noses almost touched and I smiled, "Nope."

I turned and walked back to Mary Margaret and the girls.

"Ooo Neal got denied!" The boys started teasing him but when I glanced back at him, he was laughing along with them.

He must've noticed me looking at him because he winked at me and I felt my cheeks get really warm.

Regina snapped her fingers, "You two can be all lovey dovey once we win the game. I refuse to have to submit to them so we have to give this all we got."

I nodded, "You're right. Who knows what kind of dare they picked."

Mary Margaret and David locked eyes, "Don't you guys think David is cute?"

Regina huffed, "Didn't I just say we have to focus? Hey goody goody, you just worry about passing the ball to us so we can score, okay?"

Mary Margaret smiled and nodded, "Can do!"

We all got into our positions and the game began.

I put my game face on and slipped into serious mode, I had always been really good at volleyball so it didn't surprise me when I was able to block a lot of their attempts to score.

Ruby was quick as she moved from position to position.

She kept tabs on the back while Ariel was moving opposite of Ruby, guarding the other spots.

Mary Margaret did as she was told and she passed the ball to us every time.

And lastly, Regina served the ball and kept the middle safe.

It was a long gruesome game but I'm happy to say that we won.

And our dare has got to be one the best ideas ever.

As the guys were catching their breath, the girls and I were huddled together whispering what dare we would choose.

We walked over to them, all of us were grinning, "Ahem."

I cleared my throat and they all looked at me.

Neal sighed, "You guys got lucky...Alright. What's our dare?"

I folded my arms, slightly tilting my head as I playfully smirked, "We decided that you five will come to every class tomorrow wearing dresses."

I could hear the girls laughing behind me, "What?!" Killian and Robin yelled simultaneously.

August and David looked at each other and shook their heads, "I knew I should've just went to my room and did my homework." August said as he began heading toward his dorm.

"We'll have your dresses ready when you wake up in the morning." Regina mentioned before leaving with Ruby, Ariel, Killian and Robin in tow.

David walked over to Mary Margaret and grabbed her hand, "Can I walk you back to your room?"

She blushed and nodded.

They left the gym, but more importantly they left Neal and I alone.

We just looked at each other, "I can't wait to see what you look like in a dress."

He laughed, "I feel the same way. Hopefully I'll get to see you in a dress soon."

I grinned, "Maybe. We should probably go get some sleep. It'll be a long day tomorrow."

He sighed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we began walking.

"You do realize that my father is going to kill me, right?"

We both laughed, "Yeah. It's going to be so fun..."

He playfully yanked my ponytail and I hit his shoulder.

When we reached my door he turned and looked at me, "Sweet dreams Emma."

I smiled and when he least expected it, I kissed his cheek, "Sweet dreams Neal."

I left him standing there in a daze with a huge grin on his face and walked into my room.

Mary Margaret was already asleep so I quietly climbed into bed and happily sighed and I replayed today's events in my head before drifting off to sleep.

When my alarm stared blaring, I think I was more agitated than I have ever been in my life.

I already don't like getting up early but to get up an extra thirty minutes before we normally would is just wrong.

I sat up in my bed, my vision was still blurry so I refused to open my eyes.

"Wake up Emma! I'll get you some bacon if you do."

Nice try Mary Margaret.

Why is she so damn cheery this early?

That's not normal.

"Ugh. I'm up...I'm up."

I sighed and stood up, the only reason we were up this early was so we could deliver the dresses to the guys.

This had better be worth me losing sleep.

Mary Margaret laughed, "You might want to brush your hair first before we go anywhere."

I furrowed my brow and she handed me a mirror.

Talk about major bed head, my hair was everywhere.

I brushed it into a ponytail and slipped my feet into my slippers, "Ready?" I asked and she nodded.

She grabbed the dresses from the closet and we went to gather the other girls.

Ruby was already awake and dressed for the day, "How are you so eager this early in the morning?"

Ruby smirked, "I always rise just before the moon sets. It's a wolf thing."

She shrugged, "Ah, I see. And what about Regina? No one wake her up yet?"

Ariel stepped out of her room she shared with Belle, "Good luck. She's very stubborn."

I knocked on her door and heard a faint 'go away' so I opened the door and found both her and Zelena asleep.

"Come on Regina, we gotta get the dresses to the guys."

She grumbled something and waved her hand, "Done."

The dress that was hanging on the chair had disappeared.

"I guess that works too." Mary Margaret said and Regina was already snoring again.

Ariel and Ruby delivered their dresses to August and Robin while Mary Margaret delivered hers to David.

Regina's dress was delivered to Killian and mine goes to Neal.

I knocked on the door and it was a minute or two before Neal opened the door.

A bit delirious, it took him a moment to realize who I was and I just laughed, "Here's your outfit for the day. I just know you'll look beautiful in it."

I handed him the dress and headed back to my room.

Mary Margaret let me sleep in a little while longer and this time we were on time for class, actually we were a few minutes early so we could see the guys walk in.

We five sat in the back so the guys would be forced to sit in front of us but I left the seat to the right of me vacant, just in case.

Professor Blue walked in and sat down, going through a few papers when the guys walked in.

Everyone started laughing and whistling, causing her to look up and see what it was that we found so funny and the look on her face was priceless.

Her mouth dropped and she looked as if she had seen a ghost, "Boys! What on earth are you wearing?!"

The guys took their seats, too embarrassed to answer the question.

Neal came and sat next to me, he actually smiled at me too.

"Happy?"

He asked and I nodded, "Ecstatic."

Meanwhile Professor Blue was losing it.

"I don't understand what's going on! I'm going to get Professor Gold."

Neal sank in his seat, "Uh oh..."

She stomped out of the room, returning moments later with Professor Gold.

"Boys. Outside. Now." He instructed through gritted teeth.

Neal was the last to walk out of the room, we all felt bad.

We could hear the yelling even though the door was closed.

I kept watching the door, waiting for them to come back inside but they never did.

When the bell rang, I had ran all the worse scenarios through my head.

Mary Margaret placed her hand on my shoulder, "I think we may have taken things too far."

Regina sighed, "As much as I hate to admit it, I think goody goody is right."

Ariel grabbed August's things, "We should take them their bags and apologize. It's the least we can do."

I didn't say anything, I just grabbed Neal's backpack, the others did the same, grabbing one of the boys' things and we went off in search of where they might be.


	4. I'm So Sorry

We figured the guys would be in Principal Mills office but Belle suggested we try looking in Professor Gold's class first, just in case.

When we peaked inside the room, the only person that was sitting in there was August.

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asked as we walked over to him.

He had his head down on the desk and when he raised it, he looked so sad.

"The guys are in a heap of trouble.

After Professor Gold yelled at us for thirty minutes, he took us all to the principal's office and they both yelled at us for what seemed like hours."

All our faces fell, "We are so so sorry August. Where are they?"

He sighed, "After they yelled at us even more, we were ordered to six hours of physical labor as punishment, in the dresses."

Regina furrowed her brow, "Then why are you in here?"

"I have asthma and can't participate in heavy physical activity. But the guys are out on the field running."

I could feel my stomach twist and turn into a knot.

What have we done?

"Come on girls, we need to go make this right." Ruby spoke up as she lead us out the classroom and out back where the guys were presumably running.

When we got out there, sure enough they were running and they looked so tired.

Killian had the meanest look on his face, David looked as if he was about to faint, Robin didn't seem too phased about it and poor Neal, he was laying on the ground in the middle of the field.

I didn't think twice when I ran over to him and pulled out my water bottle.

"Here."

I handed him my water and he drank it all in like five seconds.

It was a full bottle too.

The girls slowly walked over and the guys were able to finally stop running.

"We're sorry this happened to you guys."

Neal finally caught his breathe and gave me a small grin.

"Don't worry about it. It's no big deal. I needed to exercise anyway."

Killian coughed a little, "Speak for yourself mate. I'm in pretty good shape. I don't enjoy running for six hours straight."

"That's ridiculous. My mother can't make you guys do that. That should be illegal!" Regina snapped and folded her arms.

"Actually, we all agreed to it." Ariel spoke up and we turned to face her.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. He was the only one who wasn't winded.

"When we signed the contract to come here, it stated that we subject to being punished by physical labor if the principal decides that it's a suitable punishment for whatever it is we did."

Silence fell upon the ten of us.

I didn't even read the contract, hell I didn't even sign it.

My mom did.

Well this is just great!

"I can't even believe that…" I said as I shook my head.

I hadn't thought about staying out of trouble before but now I needed to make that my top priority.

"You girls should be careful because Principal Mills knows that you five dared us to do it and she plans to talk to you later." David finally spoke after sitting down and taking time to regulate his heart beat.

"Shit!" Ruby growled.

"Granny is going to kill me! Guys, what are we going to do?!"

Mary Margaret's face fell, "What can we do? She knows it was us and she wants to talk to us!"

Regina scoffed, "I'm not running for six hours. So she better get that out of her head now. Just let me handle my mother. I'll smooth things out."

Was it safe to put my trust in Regina?

Could she really get us off the hook?

Either way, she was our only hope.

Might as well try.

We walked with the guys back to their rooms, still carrying their backpacks for them.

As we said our goodbyes, I handed Neal his bag.

"I really do feel bad about all this." I mentioned, trying not to let my face fall.

He just gave me the sweetest grin, "Emma, it's okay. Trust me, something like running isn't that bad."

"I know but your dad is pissed off at you."

He laughed, "Oh him? Don't worry about that, he's always been a hothead. In about two hours he'll have calmed down and be back to normal."

I slightly smiled, I couldn't understand how he wasn't mad at me for all that's happened.

"If you say so." I replied.

He held his arms out, "I know so. Now give me a hug."

I backed up a little, a smirk on my face, "Uh no. You're all sweaty…"

He smirked too, "I know. Nice, funky, man-sweat."

He continued walking toward me until I was backed up against the wall.

"I'm serious, you're all nasty. I'll hug you when you take a shower."

He shook his head, "Nope. I want a hug now."

His body was so close to mine, my mind said push him away but my heart said ignore the smell and embrace his sweaty body.

Those eyes, that smile, what was he doing to me?

Before I could process what was happening, my eyes closed and I felt lips touch mine.

When they opened, I saw him.

Wait, who kissed who first?

Oh man, it feels like fireworks are going off in my brain.

I draped my arms around his neck and felt his arms wrap around my waist as our lips continued to stay locked.

I felt the sweat on my body but as of now, I didn't care.

Something good finally happened today.


	5. Detention

All I could think about as I lay awake in my bed was how Neal's lips felt against mine.

How his sweat seeped through my shirt and how I didn't care.

Something about him just reeled me in and I didn't want to be cut loose.

I liked him, he was sweet, funny and cute.

But what I liked most was how genuine he was.

On our first day he didn't have to carry my bags inside but he was a gentleman and did it anyway.

That's something that's never happened to me and now that it has, I like it.

He didn't have some ulterior motive when he did it, he just wanted to be nice.

I can't stop picturing his smile and those brown eyes of his.

It's barely been three days at this school and already I've done more here than at my old school.

Mary Margaret's swooning over David, anytime they get together, you can't pry them apart.

They walk hand in hand, she's always giggling and he just smiles at her.

It's actually really cute, though I think Regina would love to make them trip and fall whenever she sees them.

I glanced over at my clock and saw it was a little past midnight, I had better get some sleep soon.

Mary Margaret was dead to the world as she softly snored in her bed.

I just laughed before turning over and falling asleep as well.

Hours passed and I was having the best dream ever, it felt so real.

And then my eyes shot open, I looked over my shoulder to see it was 9am.

Nine?!

I jumped out of bed, I was so late, later than late!

Why didn't Mary Margaret wake me up?!

I jumped out of bed, damn near breaking my neck, and threw on any old thing and just as I was about to run out of my door, Principal Mills was there.

"Hello Miss Swan. I'm so glad you are awake now so you can join the rest of your classmates in my office. Follow me, please."

I didn't speak, mostly because my mind was jumbling about from waking up so quickly.

I followed quietly, listening as her heels clicked along the tile floor and my heart raced so fast, I felt it in my throat.

I can't run for six hours.

That's inhumane and I'm not athletic enough to do that.

Finally we reached her office, "After you." She said as she opened the door, allowing me to enter first.

All the girls were sitting in there waiting, the room completely silent.

"Have a seat and we'll get started." Principal Mills instructed as she rounded her desk to sit down.

I sat on the three person couch next to Mary Margaret and Ruby while Regina and Ariel were sitting in individual chairs.

"I'm sure you all know exactly why you're here so let's cut the chit chat and get right down to the discipline. I-"

"Mother I'm not running for six hours. You can forget that. It was a harmless jo-"

"_Excuse me_?! I don't care what you _want_ to do. What you _will_ do is respect me, especially in my office. Don't push my buttons Regina. You're not cute trying to show off in front of your friends. Remember who the parent is."

Regina huffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her legs, "That's what I thought. Now back to what I was saying. You five have detention for the next month, alternating between Professor Blue and Professor Gold."

Ariel cleared her throat, "I'm sorry to interrupt Principal Mills but why Professor Gold?"

She looked at all of us, "Because he insisted on making sure he helped you girls to not do anything that stupid ever again. And don't you worry, the boys will be joining you as well. They are at just as much fault as you are."

I sighed, "It was just a friendly dare. We didn't mean any harm by it."

Principal Mills made eye contact with me, it actually sent chills down my spine, "I don't care. What you all did, it will never happen again. Understood?"

We all nodded.

"Good because if it does, I'm afraid we'll have to resort to a different method of discipline."

I was too afraid to even ask what that might be.

My mom's going to kill me when she gets here and finds out what happened.

"You may all resume your Study Day." Principal Mills stated as she started going through paperwork, shooing us out of her office.

I knitted my eyebrows together, "Study Day?" I asked.

"Yes Miss Swan. You are relieved of all classes in the hopes that you'll take this time to study and do any homework you've been assigned in the past two days. Now shoo!"

We all got up and left her office, Regina was heated.

"This is total crap!" She hissed as she walked down the hall, a few feet ahead of us.

"At least we don't have to run." Mary Margaret said with a slight smile.

Ruby sighed, "I would've rather had to run for six hours than have detention for a month. I'm afraid of Professor Gold when he's teaching. Think about what he'll be like in detention!"

I just shook my head, "This is not going to be good. We might as well brace ourselves for a long month."

"At least we'll be with the guys."

Regina groaned, "It doesn't matter! We'll be in detention! There's no talking. What the hell are we going to do? Have eye sex?!"

We reached our dorms and she walked into her room, slamming her door behind her.

Professor Blue was walking down the hall, "No slamming doors Miss Mills!"

We could hear Regina groan loudly and kick her door.

Ariel and Ruby went into their rooms, "See you guys at dinner."

We waved goodbye before going into our rooms, "I'm going to listen to music. Nudge me if you need me."

I told Mary Margaret before sitting down at my desk and putting on my headphones, tuning the world around me out.

I had some chapters to read and this was the best way to get the work done.

Mary Margaret nodded and sat down at her desk, pulling out some worksheets and getting started on her work.

I tried my best to focus but my mind kept drifting from Neal, to school, to my mom.

Things have escalated quickly.


	6. Don't Give Up

A gruesome three hours later, I was able to finish the homework Professor Gold assigned, only to realize I still had three other assignments due.

I groaned loudly, my head falling down into the open textbook in front of me.

My headphones had fallen off my head and Mary Margaret turned around to look at me, "If that's your new way of soaking up knowledge, I doubt it'll work."

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle and shake my head as I sat back up.

"I wish it were that easy. You finish all your work yet?"

She glanced at her desk then back at me, "Almost. I have one more assignment. If it wasn't for Gold's homework, I would've been done two hours ago. Now I see why they gave us this 'Study Day'."

I scoffed, "Yeah...They knew he would assign so much damn work that it'd take a whole day to finish. I really hope we don't have him next year or I might suffer from a mental breakdown."

"Actually, sorry to burst your bubble but we're supposed to have him every year until we graduate..."

I stared blankly at her for a few seconds, it was as if my brain just shut down completely.

"Emma...?"

My eyes shut and I inhaled deeply, "Elaborate."

She chewed on her bottom lip, "He's the only one in the town qualified to teach that subject and we need four years of it to graduate."

I covered my mouth and took another deep breath.

"I quit."

"What?"

I nodded, "I quit. I can't handle four years of HIM! I want to go back to California. I won't make it here..."

Mary Margaret just turned back around, "Oh please, Emma. If anyone can make it through this torment, it's you. We just need a little more time to adjust to this new setting. It's unnerving being without our parents for once, to have a little more freedom and not wanting to abuse it."

I let her words sink in and figured she was probably right, I missed my parents more than ever and though I knew I'd be in so much trouble when they found out about the whole 'detention for a month' thing, I couldn't wait to see them in a few weeks during Family Day.

"Yeah…" I replied softly, sinking into my chair, "we definitely need more time to adjust. It's only day three and I'm already trying to give up."

"That's the Emma I know and love. Now let's finish our work, I want to get to dinner on time, it's Lasagna Night and I don't plan on missing out on one of my favorite foods."

We both let out a laugh before getting back to work, and of course she finished all her work before I did.

It took another hour before I could finish everything but once I did, I let out the loudest groan, dropping my pen on my desk and throwing my head back on my chair.

When I looked up, I saw Neal hovering over me and before I could even react, he planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

I couldn't help but squeak and turn the darkest shade of red.

"Ready for dinner?" He asked so nonchalantly, like what he was doing wouldn't get us all in trouble.

"You aren't supposed to be in the girl's wing." Was the first thing that poured past my lips, though if my heart were to have had the chance to speak first, they would've asked for another kiss.

"Mary Margaret told me to come and get you, she said she tried to tell you it was time to eat but you were so caught up in your homework. Come on."

He held his hand out to me, smiling brightly.

Hesitant at first, I rose to my feet and grabbed his hand, letting him lead me to the cafeteria.

"You finished all your work?" I asked in a desperate attempt to break the awkward silence, looking down at my hand in his.

"Yeah, I finished hours ago."

I raised a brow, "Really? You must be a genius…"

That earned a laugh from him, "No no, just a hard worker. My dad made me this way, he would always say that no matter how hard the task at hand is, never give up."

I nodded, "I see. I guess I needed another reminder that I shouldn't give up."

He stopped walking and stood in front of me, "What do you mean?"

The instinct to sigh came naturally, "I was having a hard time earlier with my homework and was ready to give up." I admitted, there was something about his eyes that just begged me not to lie to him.

I felt my other hand being grabbed by his, "You can't give up and let the enemy win, that's what they want. They want to break us so that once we're broken, they can shape and mold us to be what_ they_ want us to be. We have to continue being the individuals _we_ want to be."

"Such wise words from someone so young."

He stepped a little closer, grinning, "I used to read a lot of books as a kid, philosophy especially. But that's beside the point, if you ever need help just ask. '_In general, pride is at the bottom of all great mistakes._' John Ruskin."

Damn near lost in his eyes, I blinked a few times before tilting my head, "Huh?"

Neal dropped his head as he chuckled, "It's one of my favorite quotes about pride."

I couldn't stop the smile that was tugging at each corner of my mouth, "I see. I think we better keep going or we're going to be late to dinner."

His eyes rose back up to meet mine, "Yeah, you're right. But first…"

He pressed his lips against mine and I swear my heart skipped two beats.

I just leaned into him, trying to make the moment last as long as possible.

My brain however, decided to drift to random thoughts like; were my palms beginning to sweat, was my breath okay, did I smell bad, and so many other things.

Yet somehow the thoughts seemed to vanish in a flash once our lips parted.

"I truly enjoy doing that." He mentioned with a smirk before continuing to lead us to the cafeteria.

I couldn't even muster the strength to reply.

My brain was so blank and my heart was fluttering.


End file.
